A teacher, a werewolf, a Godfather
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: It's their third year and luckily for the Potter twins, Voldemort isn't lurking behind every corner. But his loyal supporter is. And with their new teacher as a godfather and a convicted criminal as a friend, will the Potter twin's show how similar they are to Lily and James, or how different?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, Or Percy Jackson. Wow, that was hard to type. But, luckily I do own Harriet and Poppy, and all the other characters I make up. XD Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 1- In the lock up and an unexpected rescue

Harriet's P.O.V

The day our lives went completely down hill, we'd stayed up late the night before. Doing our homework. If we'd _known _that Ron would actually pick up a phone and call us then we probably would have run away as fast as we could. Probably to America, war or not. I finished my History of Magic essay and carefully slipped it beneath the lose floorboards under my bed with the my school books and homework. The rest of our school stuff was in the cupboard under the stairs, and if the Dursleys caught us doing our homework then we probably world have also been locked in the cupboard.

It was about mid-afternoon when Ron called. I wasn't in the room at the time, I was to busy polishing the kitchen floor, but Harry was, he was dusting. "Vernon Dursley speaking." Uncle Vernon said when he picked up the phone. "HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I. WANT. TO. TALK. TO. HARRY. AND. HARRIET. POTTER!" I could just imagine Harry getting ready to run and Vernon's face contorting horribly. "WHO IS THIS?" Vernon roared. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON. WEASELY. I'M. A. FRIEND. OF. THEIRS. FOR. SCHOOL." That _idiot_, we're off to the Underworld in a moment. "THERE IS NO POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" There was a loud bang and I think that Vernon smashed the phone. "GIRL!" Vernon bellowed, and fearing for both Harry's life and Vernon's complexion (not) I jumped up and entered the living room. "Yes Uncle?" I smiled politely. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE, PEOPLE LIKE _YOU!" _Spit rained down on us and I was tempted to grab Harry so that he didn't get wet. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Vernon bellowed, pointing at the doorway. Still fearing for our lives Harry and I fled, to our room. "Ron's an _idiot." _Harry panted. "Yeah." I lent against the door. "Should have let Otty call first." There was a scratching in the lock and it clicked. Footsteps reseeded down the corridor. Harry looked up, startled. "You don't think?" I nodded grimly. "They've locked us in." Harry groaned and flopped onto his bed. "At least we can make their lives hell from here." I grinned, thinking of that night when I could turn their water freezing cold in their showers. "Yeah, pelage them with birds." Harry grinned slightly. "And besides, we can still do our homework." Harry groaned again. "At least Hedwig and Zoe are with Hermione and Sweet Ginger and Camelot are at school." Alexander slithered out from under my covers. _"Missstress have the bad people locked you up?" _He hissed. "Yes, they have Alex. If you want, you can get out through the mice holes." Our room was the only room with mice holes. _"It will be good hunting Missstress." _Alexander disappeared. "Just us now." Harry sighed. "Yeah, I wish we could contact Camp." I flopped onto my own bed, the Dursleys had confiscated all our Drachmas, even the one I'd stitched into my favourite skirt had been found. "Imagine the _look_ on the Dursley's faces if Percy and Thalia busted down the door." Harry laughed. "And Chiron would be none to pleased." We laughed harder at the thought of the centaur appearing on Privet Drive.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange drilling sound coming from outside the window, to my horror I watched as a set of bars was fitted onto our windows and the moonlight lessened a bit. "Harry!" I hissed. He woke with a jolt, put on his glasses and stared at the new bars. "They're going all out to keep us in." He muttered. "Anyone would think we were wanted here." I grimaced. "Yeah." Harry paused. "Do you think that if we don't turn up for the beginning of term someone will come get us?"

"Defiantly, Snape won't let this slide. Good thing it's almost the beginning of term. I wonder if the Weasely's are back. Considering that Ron called."

"I don't think they are. Ron's letter said that they were staying until the start of school." I nodded and glanced at the birthday cards lined up on the window sill. There where an awful lot of them, our birthday presents were under the floor boards, most of them eatable. "I wonder if anyone will notice we're not responding to their letters." I said, turning the birthday card from Molly Weasely over in my hand. "If the Weasely's and Hermione don't then Daphne probably will, Theo's to dense to notice anyone but Astoria." I laughed a little. "Yeah, I just hope _someone _notices. Who knows how long we'll have to go without using the bathroom." Harry laughed. "Yeah, at least we have plenty of food." We'd been reluctant to break into our stash of food by now the time had come to eat. "Yeah, good call on that one by the way." Harry shrugged modestly, took off his glasses and clambered back into bed. "Night Stripes." He yawned. "Night Feathers." I followed suite and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, a cat flap had been fitted into the door and two slightly steaming bowls of plain porridge stood next to it along with two spoons. "Well, it looks like they want to feed us." I said to the still sleeping Harry. I was tempted to open the cat flap and pour the porridge onto the landing but that would probably get me into more trouble. I sighed and prised open my floorboards with the edge of my dagger. I found a slab of Honeydukes chocolate and broke off a few squares. I crushed them with the flat of my blade and sprinkled the chocolate on the top of the porridge. Rewrapping the rest of the chocolate I replaced the floor and dug into my pitiful breakfast. A few moments later Harry woke up. He stretched and yawned. "Still locked in?" He asked sleepily. "Yeah, and I don't think we're leaving here. There's a cat flap in the door." I sighed, Harry groaned and rolled out of bed, I pushed the other bowl of porridge over to him. "It tastes better with chocolate." I said, Harry looked at me sceptically. I shrugged and grimaced as the porridge hit the back of my throat. "Belch." I made a face and Harry laughed. "Well, it helps a little." I shuddered and took another mouthful.

* * *

We were let out to use the bathroom twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. That was the only time we were allowed out our room. It was only thanks to our digital alarm clock that we knew what the date was, the first six days of Hogwarts past and we were _still_ in our room. But on the Sunday help came. It was just after our bathroom break and we were staring out the window watching people go by, our head resting heavily one our hands. The street was completely empty, except for a large black dog that had been watching the house for days. There was a tiny pop and at the end of the street and two men appeared from thin air. "Harry." I hit him lightly and pointed to the men. One was Professor Snape and the other looked like an older version of Remus Lupin. "Do you think that that's Lupin?" Harry asked as they started purposefully down the street. "Yes." I nodded and grinned at Harry. "We're going home." We watched as the two men went slowly down the street, checking the numbers on either side, they stopped outside the Dursley's house and Lupin's eyes surveyed the house. His eyes met mine and they widened, then he frowned, he pointed the bars out to Snape who had his strange black aura back. They walked up the drive and disappeared under the porch. Someone knocked loudly on the front door and Vernon's heavy footfalls sounded in the downstairs hall, the door opened and Vernon yelled in shock. There was a bang and someone growled. "What have you done with my Goddaughter?" I think Petunia whimpered but I can't be sure. "Now, now Remus. We agreed no magic no matter the problem." Snape's calm voice carried up the stairs. I looked at Harry. "They can't get in, not without their wands." Harry shook his head. "The key, for the lock."

"We both know Uncle Vernon threw it out." Downstairs it sounded like Vernon was putting up a fight. "We _have _to transform. Please Harry." I'd been wanting to brake down the door for weeks but Harry was sure that it counted as underage magic outside of school. "_Fine!" _He finally agreed. "Yes!" I did a funny little dance. "Come on, before I change my mind." I grinned and we backed up to the window. "Ready?" Harry asked, I nodded and transformed. The world became more pronounced, the sounds sharped, the smells more potent. I glanced at the Eagle next to me and it nodded. I charged at the door and pounced on it, it splintered under my paws and I rolled out onto the landing. Harry hovered above my head, I looked down the stairs, Vernon was shielding the stairs from Lupin and Snape, all three men were looking up at us in surprise. I locked eyes with Vernon and bounded down the stairs, landing squarely on his chest and knocking him to the ground. He whimpered as I pinned him to the floor, tail swishing, I roared in his face and snapped my jaws. He whimpered again and shrank back. I rolled my eyes and let him, without looking back he barricaded him and his family in the living room. Harry cawed in laughter and turned back into himself, landing lightly on the hall carpet. "Was that really necessary Harriet?" I grinned at him and turned back. "I think it was. Don't you think so Professor?" I smiled at Snape. "Perhaps Miss Potter." He nodded. Lupin stood there, slack jawed. "What?" Harry shrugged. "What's going on?" Lupin asked wirily. "Well, where should we start? And how much time do we have?" I asked. "You can explain to the way to Diagon Ally. Where's you're school things?" Snape said. "In the cupboard, well, most of it is. Our books and homework our in our room." Harry explained. "Yeah, our Aunt and Uncle kinda hate us. Personally, I didn't want to come back." I agreed. With a flick of Lupin's wand, our school trunks were packed with everything we would need over the year and sitting next to the front door waiting to go. "Handy." Harry nodded. "What about this year's books?" I asked as we left "They're in your trunk." Lupin said before sticking his wand-hand out into the road. With a violent pop a bright purple, triple decker bus appeared out of thin air. Something growled in the bushes behind me and Harry and I whipped round. "What's wrong?" Snape asked. "Didn't you here that?" I asked in a low voice and the thing growled again. One of my daggers appeared in my hand as a large black dog stepped out the bushes. "On the bus!" Lupin hurriedly got us on to the purple bus. "Hogwarts if you don't mind Ernie." Snape said. The view outside the bus bleared. "So, what happened back there?" Lupin asked. "We're unregistered animagi." Harry shrugged. "Snape helped us."I grinned. "But you can't tell the ministry-"

"Or Dumbledore-"

"And we're not the only ones-"

"We can list them if you like-"

"Only we don't want to get them into trouble-"

"So we won't." Lupin stared at us in amazement, the burst out laughing. "Oh, you two remind me _so _much of James. He was an Animagi too."

"Cool. Following in our Dad's footsteps." Harry grinned and I stifled a laugh. "In more ways then one." I muttered in Greek and Harry laughed. "Hogwarts." The bus conductor said and they got off. "He was also very good and quidditch. Your mother on the other hand preferred the library."

"Sounds like you're describing Ron and Hermione." I grinned as we climbed the steps. "Yes, there does seem to be many similarities between your parents and Mr Weasely and Miss Granger." Snape nodded, opening one of the large wooden doors into the entrance hall. Light was flooding from the great hall. "Dinner has started, why don't you go find your friends and we'll sort our you luggage." Snape said, chivvying us towards the hall. "Ok, ok. We're going." Harry said. "Harry! Harriet!" Several people yelled and I spotted Fred's, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, George's and Ginny's head pop up from the Gryffindor table. Seeing us they leapt up from their seats and ran to meet us. "Ohmygods. Where have you been?" Hermione said quickly, throwing her arms around us. "locked in our bedroom." I muttered, giving her a one armed hug, while hugging Ginny at the same time. It pretty much turned into a standing pile-on, but no one minded. "All right, all right. Brake it up." Percy's voice sailed over the crowned and reluctantly, it dispersed. Fred slung his arm around my shoulders. "Hay Potter." He grinned. "Hay yourself Weasely." I grinned up at him before kissing him, I _think _George wolf-whistled, but it might have been Dad in my head. "Miss me?" Fred grinned when we broke apart. "Nope. Not at all." Fred stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled. "Come on. Let's sit down before we attract any _more _attention."

**What do you think Harriet's fear should be? Dementors is Harry's and I don't want them to have the same one so, help. I've set up a poll on my account, please vote quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_sure _you may now proceed to kill me for being a slack author but please read the chapter first. Oh and, honestly. Bussy, who ever you are. I don't give a dam about what you think and yes that spelling of dam was deliberate. **

Chapter 2- The cupboard of doom

Harriet's P.O.V

I rolled out of bed and grinned. I was home. After dressing quickly, I slipped out of my silent dorm and ran down to the kitchens. "Hello?" I called out, opening the door after tickling the pear. "What service an we do for you Miss?" One of the female elves curtsied. "Can I have a big bucket of horse feed please? And a few apples?"

"Yes Miss." The little elf bobbed an ran off towards the back of the kitchen. She was back a few moments later, almost falling over under the weight of a massive plastic bucket filled with feed, a few rosy apples on top. "Thanks." I said, releasing her of her burden. "Come back soon Miss." The elf said as I left. "I'll try." I smiled, before stepping out into the corridor and almost running into the Twins. "Watch it?" George grumbled, massaging his hip where I'd accidentally hit him with my burden. "Good morning to you too George." I said brightly. "Morning Harriet." Fred said, kissing me on the cheek. "Where are you going with that?" George gestured to the bucket. "Feeding my horses. Care to join me?"  
"It's cold-"  
"And we're in pyjamas."  
"It's called a heat spell. But oh well, see you later." I smiled an headed down the corridor. I ran all the way down past Hagrid's cabin to the small paddock behind his house. "Morning." Sweet Ginger whinnied. "Morning beautiful." I smiled, running a hand down her silky muzzle. "Gods you two have grown, one more year an I'll be able to ride you." I grinned, plonking the bucket in front of the horses. "I'll see you guys later ok? I gotta go eat my own breakfast." I gave them one last pat before heading up to the castle. I bumped into Fred and George who where exiting the Great Hall. "Hello again." I grinned "Hi Harriet." They said at exactly the same time. "How's Lupin for a teacher?" I asked, nicking a piece of toast from Fred. "Oi!" He protested, George rolled his eyes and answered my question. "He's great-"  
"Really amazing-"  
"Better then Quirrell-"  
"And he could kick Lockhart's ass-"  
"With one look-"  
"Best teacher we've ever had." George nodded a Lupin himself joined us. "Morning." I smiled at him. "Good morning Miss Potter, Mr Weasely, Mr Weasely." He smiled. "Do I have the pleasure of teaching you today?" He asked. "I think you have me this morning." I grinned. "Excellent, I'll see you then. And can I see you after class? I need to talk to you."  
"Is it about you being her godfather?" George asked, Lupin looked startled then smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is. I'll see you later Harriet." He said before leaving up the marble staircase. "Well, I'll see you two at lunch. I have breakfast to eat." I said, polishing off the piece of toast. "Have a good lesson Stripes." The twins said, following Lupin. I grinned before entering the Great hall where I quickly spotted Harry sitting sleepily next to a snoring Ron. "Morning boys." I said happily, sitting down heavily next to then. Ron's head jerked up before falling dazedly back onto the table. "Why so tired Ronny? Had a sleep over?" I grinned. Ron mumbled incoherently an Ginny stifled a giggle. "Harry and Ron stayed up al night plotting about the Dursleys." Neville said, taking the seat next to Ginny. "Kept me up until past midnight."

"Harry! I'm ashamed of you!" I exclaimed in mock horror. "Shup." He mumbled, missing his mouth with his fork. "Idiot." I grinned, smacking him upside the head. "The pair of you better wake up, we have Lupin this morning and I will _not _have my first lesson with my Godfather ruined by you two idiots." I scowled at Ron and Harry. Both boys mumbled, yawned and went back to snoring. "Should we just leave them?" Ginny asked. "No. We're waking them up." I grinned, eyeing the water jug. "Pass me the water." Hermione laughed, realising what I was going to do. "This'll wake them up." I said, pouring the whole, and now icy, water jug over the top of the two boys. Ron screamed girlishly and sat bolt up right, his face as red as his hear. Harry yelled like he was in pain before glowering at me. "What the _hell _was that for?" He growled, pulling butter out his hair. All the nearby students where rolling around in their seats laughing at Ron's scream. "Come on you two girls." Hermione grinned, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "We have Professor Lupin's class till lunch. So get your butts off that bench and get walking." I said, picking up a muffin and following Hermione towards the exit of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron groaned before shaking their wet heads, getting up and following us out the hall. "Can you at least dry us?" Ron groaned. "Nope. Your fault for sleeping." Neville said, appearing next to us. "Come on, if we take Tapestry 6 passage we'll be right on time for Lupin's lesson." Hermione said, checking her watch. "Why do I feel like we're on a spy mission every time you plane a rote to a classroom?" Harry rolled his eyes, running a hand through his sopping hair. "Get used to it brother dear. Especially if you two keep gossiping like Mum's in a coffee shop." I grinned over my shoulder at him. "And besides." Hermione smiled at me. "I've always wanted to be a spy." Neville snorted as we walked up the marble staircase. "Come on." He sighed, pulling back a tapestry. "Or we'll be late."

Hermione looked slightly annoyed when Lupin told us to put our books away and follow him, but we where all slightly impressed when he made a wad of gum go up Peeves' nose. Lupin led us into the staff room where Snape was brooding in a low arm chair. He got to his feet as we entered and gleared straight at Lupin as he entered. "Leave the door open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this." He said, nodding at the slowly closing door. He strode past us, his black robes billowing. At the door he turned and gave his most evil smirk to Lupin. "Possibly no one's waned you Lupin. But this class contains Neville Longbottom, I would advise you not to entrust him with any difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Some times I really hate Snape, the evil bat. Professor Lupin smiled slightly. "I was rather hoping that Neville would help me in a demonstration." Lupin's gaze hardened a little. "And I'm _sure _he'll perform admirably." Neville went slightly red and Snape scowled, slamming the door on his way out. "Now then. Shall we begin?" Lupin smiled at us, gesturing to an old wardrobe at the end of the staff room that smelt funny. Professor Lupin moved next to it and the wardrobe, wobbled, the handle rattled and the door shook. Several people quickly moved backwards in fright. "Nothing to worry about, that's a boggart in there." No body looked all that reassured and Neville gave Lupin a look of absolute terror. "Boggarts like dark, small spaces." Lupin continued as if nothing was wrong. "Wardrobes, the gaps beneath beds., the cupboards under sinks. I've seen one lodged in a Grandfather clock. This particular one moved in yesterday afternoon, I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it alone so that you could have some practice. So, this first question we must ask ourselves is, just what exactly _is _a boggart?" Hermione and I raised out hands. "Miss Granger?"

"It's a shape shifter. It can take the shape of what frightens us most." Lupin smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself Hermione, So, the boggart, sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed his form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the doo. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but what I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears the most." Neville squeaked in terror. "This means. That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we even begin to fight it. Harry, have you spotted it?" Hermione's hand whipped through the air. "Er. Because there's so many of us. It won't know what shape is should be?" Harry guessed. "Exactly." Lupin smiled and Hermione dejectedly put her hand down. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. What should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug. I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, tried to scare two people at once, turned himself into half a slug. Not even remotely frightening."

"Unless you're a plant. Of a child of Demeter, or Aphrodite." I muttered into Harry's ear. He snorted, trying to hold his laughter, Lupin glared slightly at us before continuing. "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, this thing that really finishes a boggart is lughter. What you need to do is force it into a shape that you find funny. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please- _riddikulus_." The class stifled a giggle before repeating the spell after Lupin. "Good." Lupin smiled. "Very good. But that was the easy part. The word alone isn't enough. And this is were you come in Neville." Lupin beckoned Neville forward. And Neville, shaking like a leaf on the whomping willow, went to stand in front of the wardrobe. "Right Neville, first things first. What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Lupin asked. Neville mumbled something. "Didn't quite catch that Neville, sorry." Lupin said cheerfully. Neville looked around like he was waiting for someone to jump out at him. "Professor Snape." He mumbled. Nearly everyone laughed, Neville grinned like he was facing Tartarus and Lupin looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape. Neville, I believe you live with your grandfather."

"Yes, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Neville said hurriedly, Lupin laughed slightly. "No, no. You misunderstand me. I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes she usually wears?" Neville looked slightly startled. "Well, always the same hat. A tall one, with a stuffed vulture on top. A Long dress, a green one normally and sometime a fox fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" Lupin asked, prompting Neville's imagination. "Yes, a big red one." Neville nodded. Right then, can you picture those clothes clearly? Can you picture them in your mind's eye?" Neville nodded, slightly uncertainly. "When the boggart comes out of this wardrobe, and sees you it will assume the form of Professor Snape. You will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well. Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into your grandmother's clothes." We all laughed at that. "When Neville is successful, the boggart will turn to each of us in turn. I would like you all to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how it could look, funny." Several people closed their eyes and everyone went quiet.

I had no idea what I'm scared of, not Voldemort, Voldemort isn't scary, he's just a dude with a slight obsession with mine and Harry's lives and who want's to be immortal. So, Voldemort is out of the fear picture, Vernon? No, not as long as I have a weapon. Great, I have no idea what I'm scared of. Just peachy. "Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked, I glanced at Harry and saw he was no more ready then I was. "Neville, we're going to back away now, let you have a clear field all right?" We backed away, half wanting to see Snape in a dress and half not wanting to see our fears. "On the count of three Neville." Pointing his wand at the door handle. "One-two-three-now." The door swung open and Snape stepped out, eyes flashing. "R-r-riddikulus." Neville stuttered, there was a crack. Snape stumbled on the hem of his long green lacy dress. His hat slipped over one eye, the moth-eaten vulture bobbed, his red bag swinging. There was a roar of laughter as our potions professor paused, confused in Neville's grans clothes. "Parvati! Forward!" There was another crack and Snape was suddenly a bandaged mummy. It began to walk towards Parvati, feet dragging, stiff arms raising. "Riddikulus!" A bandage unrolled at it's feet and the mummy stumbled. "Seamus!" Seamus darted past Parvati, a banshee wailing before him. A long, loud wailing shriek tore at our ear drums. "Riddikulus!" The banshee clutched at her throat, her voice gone. "Harriet!" I high-fived Seamus as I ran forward, skidding to a halt. Several people screamed, others gasped. Harry's bloody and battered body lay sprawled on the ground before me. "H-Harry." I stuttered, my knees buckling. "Harriet." Someone behind me said gently. "Riddikulus." Harry's body was still there but there where more behind him. Fred, Ron, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Dad and so many others. Then I saw him. His tiny body, blood covering his black hair, pale skin even paler, violet eyes wide and empty. "S-S-Sevy. SEVY!" I screamed, his death flooding my head clearer then it ever did before.

A door slammed and someone wrapped their arms around me. "Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Harriet." Fred, with his arms still around me Fred helped me up. "Come on Harriet. Let's get you out of here." I let Fred pull me out into the corridor, away from the startled eyes of my classmates. I leaned into my wonderful boyfriend as we slid down the wall next to the staffroom door. He cradled me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest, soothingly playing with my hair.

It took me ages to calm down, the dead bodies of my family flashing through my head. "Hay. It's ok, no one's dead." Fred said, when I finally stopped crying, I looked up at him, tears glittering on my lashes. "No one's dead. It was just a boggart." He gently swept the tears threatening at the corners of my vision away before leaning in to kiss me.

The word spread around school, not just of Snape in a dress(some genius had taken a photo) but also that I had broken down in class. I was on my way down to Care of Magical Creatures after music club when it was a few weeks later, a day before half term when Malfoy cornered me in the charms corridor. We were the only two around, Crabbe and Goyle were probably still stuffing their faces in the hall. "So, I here Miss Tough Potter isn't so tough." He smirked, pinning me to the wall, his grip was surprisingly strong on me wrists and somehow he'd pinned my legs, I was helpless. "I've been waiting a long time for your barriers to break Potter." Malfoy's leering face closed in on mine, one of his hands sliding down my side. I struggled harder but he'd managed to cast some kind of binding spell that was pinning my to the wall. the other hand of Malfoy fingered the bottom of my skirt, threatening to slide his hand up. "You're so dead Malfoy." I growled, realising I was nowhere near a pipe, and therefore no water. Instead I started focusing my Demi-God powers into creating an Earthquake, but being several floors up, we felt nothing but a small tremble. All of a sudden two Ginger blurs tore Malfoy away from me, Fred and George. Fred looked positively murderous. "Keep your creepy hands off my girlfriend." He snarled, before swinging his fist and punching Malfoy square in the face. Malfoy's delicate nose started to bleed and Fred took another swing. "Fred, stop it." I said earnestly, grabbing his arm. "You don't need to kill him."  
"Yes I do." Fred snarled. "No, you don't. I don't want you to go to Azkaban, he's not worth it." Fred took a deep, calming breath and looked at me. "You're right, it's just-"  
"It's fine, now lets go, before I punch Malfoy myself." I grinned, Fred and George laughed before slinging their arms around my shoulders. "Come along Potter, we have much distance to make between you an ferret face." I laughed at that and let the pair if then escort me to Creatures. Apparently, the first lesson had been Hippogriffs, half horse, half eagle things, but as usual, Malfoy had ruined it and the fun had stopped so now we're looking after flobber worms. Fun, I think not. But we were helping Hagrid with his appeal at the end of classes so we were trying to stay supportive. Hagrid looked really down cast when I got there, about five minuets early. After thanking the twins profusely for escorting me to class I smiled at Hagrid. "Hay Hagrid."  
"Wha'? Oh, 'ello 'arriet." He grunted. "What's up?"  
"Ah nothin'." He shook his head. "Just Beaky, he knows somethin's wrong. Can sense his sentence comin'."  
"He'll be fine Hagrid, we'll make sure he's free, don't worry." I reassured him as the rest of the class turned up, excluding Malfoy, coward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay! Please don't kill me! (Ducks numerous spells and Celestial Bronze weapons) Here! Take the new chapter! Just let me live! **

Chapter 3

Harriet's P.O.V 

Soon, Harry and I had bigger things to worry about than the poor quality of our Creatures lessons, because, with October came the quidditch season. It was a Thursday when Wood finally called a team meeting. So seven of us sat and watched Oliver pace up and down the changing room. Oliver, now in his seventh year, looked gloomy and spoke like someone had died. "This is my last chance to win the Cup." He stated. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year and won't get another chance."

"Yeah, but you'll be playing professionally won't you." I muttered to Harry who glared at me. "Gryffindor haven't won the cap for seven year, and with our luck I'm surprised we aren't all dead. But, we have the _best _team in this whole _school_." He grinned, almost manically, punch a fist into his hand. "We've got three _superb_ Chasers." Wood jabbed his finger at Alicia, Angelina and Katie who all turned slightly pink. "Two _unbeatable _Beaters!"

"Stop it Oliver-"

"You're embarrassing us." The twins grinned and pretended to blush, Katie threw a knee pad at them. "A seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_" He glared at Harry proudly. "And one of the best reserve players since Bill Weasely." I felt my own cheeks go pink as the rest of the team grinned at me. "And me." Oliver added as an afterthought. "We think you're very good too Oliver." George encouraged. "Cracking Keeper." Fred added. "The point is." Oliver resumed his pacing. "Ever since Harry joined, the quidditch cup should've been ours, it though we ad it. But we haven't and this years our- _my _last chance to see the thing with our name on it." Oliver looked so dejected even the twins looked sympathetic. "Oliver. This year's ours." Fred scowled determinedly. "We'll do it Oliver." Angelina nodded. "Definitely." Harry and I said in accidental unison.

And so, we threw ourselves into training, ignoring the weather as it got colder and wetter, my suggestion for water repellent ad warmth charms went down a storm, but nothing could stop the mud or the wind. Not that that dampened our spirits, especially when Oliver pointed out that we'd have an advantage over the other teams, as none of them had been flying in all weathers. Harry, Fred, George and I returned to the common room one evening, slightly cold, covered in mud, tiered and stiff but happy, and found the common room a-buzz with excitement. "What's going on?" I asked Hermione. "First Hogsmeade weekend." Lee grinned. "End of October, Halloween." Neville added. "Excellent, I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of stink pellets." Fred grinned. "I need to do something, hang on." I said, running up to my dorm, dropping my broom back into my trunk and grabbing the Hogsmeade permission slip. I shrugged off my quidditch robes and ran back down the stairs sock footed. "Where are-?" Fred asked as I zipped passed them and out the portrait hole. I ran three floors down to Professor Lupin's office. Skidding to a stop outside it I banged on the door. "Professor Lupin?" I called out, slightly breathless. "Professor Lupin, are you in there?" I knocked again, there was no answer but I could defiantly smell him in there, so. After looking up and down the corridor I pointed my wand at the lock and whispered. "Alohomora." The door clicked and I pushed it open. It was full of tanks, I spotted the Grindylow from our last lesson. "Professor Lupin?" I said, smelling something not quite human in the office, my nose led me to the desk. I peered under it and was met with the grey eyes of a wolf. "Ah, hello Professor." I smiled at the startled wolf. "You promised not to tell my secret, I promise not to tell yours, k?" I held out a hand and Lupin's paw met my hand. "When you're back to human, could you sign my Hogsmeade slip? Only, you're my Godfather so technically, you're my legal guardian so you have the authority to sign it." The wolf nodded and I tenderly stroked it's soft fur. "Thank you." I got up, leaving the slip on the desk, I was half way to the door when I turned back. "And if you ever need animal company, you know where to find Harry and me." Then I left.

The common room was in uproar when I got back, Ron and Hermione where yelling at each other, clutching their pets. "All cats chase rats Ron, it's a fact of life." Hermione said in a shaking voice. "No they don't Zoe doesn't, never has." Ron jabbed his finger at my sleeping tabby. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, stepping between them. "Leave my cat out of this. My snake as well." But they ignored me. "There's something funny about that thing, It heard me say Scabbers was in my bag." He scowled at Crookshanks, trying to shove his rat back in his pocket. "Oh _rubbish!_" Hermione glared. "Crookshanks could _smell _him Ron. How else d'you-" Hermione started but Ron cut her off. "That cat's got it in for Scabbers! And Scabbers was here first _and _he's ill. _And _it's your cat's fault!" Ron glared before hefting his shredded bag onto his shoulder and stalking up the boys staircase. I glanced at Harry who shrugged slightly before rolling his eyes and going after Ron. "It's _not _Crookshank's fault Scabbers is ill." Hermione said teary eyed. "What'd you mean?" I asked, settling her in the squash couch next to the fire and sitting next to her. "Scabbers was ill when we where in Egypt." George said, rubbing his banged head. "Yeah, we came back to Bill's house one day and Scabbers was shaking on top of the new issue of the Profit, peed on it too I think." Fred agreed. "What was on the front page?" I asked curious. "Can't remember." Fred shrugged, George turned his head to Percy. "Oi! Perce, what was on the front page of the paper when Scabbers peed on it?!" He yelled across the common room. "Black's escape." Percy answered sharply before turning back to his homework. "Wait, d'you mean_ Sirius _Black?" I asked. "Yeah." George nodded. "Why?" He's Harry's Godfather, as you know. But we never found out why he was in prison."

"Oh, he betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who." Hermione put in, back in a world she knew, facts. "He betrayed them to You-Know-Who, killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles, blowing up the street. All they could find of Peter was his finger." Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Ginny and I stared at her in astonishment. "How do you know all that? The whole wizarding world was old about the thirteen muggles and Peter but not the Potters." Neville said slowly, sneaking glances at me. "I only know about that because my Gran told me, she was friends with you parents, along with my parents. My Mum's your brother's Godmother."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered, getting up and scooping Zoe up into my arms. "I'll see you in the morning." I said, giving Fred a kiss on the cheek and leaving for my bed.

Ron was still pissed off at Hermione the next day, not even talking to her even though they and harry were working on the same Puffapod. (I was with Neville and Justin Finch- Fletchly) "Who's, Scabbers?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Hiding in the bottom of my bag shaking.! Ron snapped, missing the bucket and spilling pink beans over the green house floor. "Careful Weasel!" Professor Sprout called as the beans bloomed. "For goodness _sake _Ron!" I said sharply, throwing down my dragon-hide gloves. "It's _not _Hermione's fault! Maybe if you didn't drag that rat around all the time, he wouldn't be ill! So stop being a complete and utter butt-head and apologise! You can't change the laws of nature so get over it!" Before Ron had gotten over his gapping, Professor Sprout marched up to us. "Miss Potter! Detention! See me after classes." I sighed and rolled my eyes but nodded before heading off to Transfiguration, Harry was hoping to ask McGonagall to sign his slip after class, but when we got there, we found a disturbance at the front of the line. Lavender was crying, Parvati had her arm around her and was talking to Seamus and Dean, all three very serious. "What's the matter Lavender?" Hermione asked as we got closer. "She got a letter this morning." Parvati said quietly. "Her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox." Parvati looked ready to cry herself. "Oh, I'm sorry Lavender."

"I should have _known." _Lavender wailed. "You know what day it is?" We all shook our heads. "The sixteenth of October." Lavender said dramatically, Parvati gasped and Hermione snorted lightly. "That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October." Lavender said airily. "IS anyone else confused?" I asked, half raising my hand. "'Cus sure as hell I am."

"Divination, Professor Trelawney said that prediction." Hermione muttered to me before turning to Lavender. "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"No, he was only a baby." Lavender sobbed. "Then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked, Parvati glared at her. "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." Ron piped up. "She doesn't think other people's pet matter very much." I rounded on him and, before anyone could stop me, punched him square on the jaw. Professor McGonagall turned up then, preventing me doing any more damage, she sent Ron and Lavender (still clinging to Parvati) up to the Hospital Wing and gave me a detention.

In the end, Harry didn't get permission from McGonagall, although Hermione thought it was for the best. And then she nearly went ballistic when Professor Lupin handed me my slip the next morning, but 'Only if you promise to say with someone you know at all times' I'd nodded and grinned at Fred, now that we could walk around Hogsmeade without the use of the Cloak. I felt sorry for Harry, who had to endure everyone talking about what they would do in Hogsmeade. "There's always the feast." Ron pointed out the day before Halloween. "Yeah, great." Harry said grumpily, then I remembered something. "Gods, I'm stupid." I said, turning to Harry. "Where's your map."

"My Map?"

"Yeah, Dad's Map."

"Oh, hand on. I'll get it." Harry returned a few minuets later with the parchment in his hand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." I said, pressing my wand to the parchment. I opened it up and found what I was looking for. "Here, this passage leads to the cellar of Honeydukes. Take the Cloak, get through the shop and you're in Hogsmeade." Harry grinned at me thankfully, Ron looked impressed and Hermione scandalized. "Harriet, I don't think-" She started but I cut her off. "I come _on _'Mione! If I can go, why can't Harry? I mean it's not like Hogsmeade is going to be completely empty, he'll always be able to see someone he knows. And besides, it's not like Black knows where the passage is, it's impossible to see unless you know it's there."

"And you know this from experience do you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at me, i gathered my books before answering. "You forget who my boyfriend is 'Mione." I grinned before leaving our table to go visit Sweet Ginger and Camelot.

The next morning I got up early so that I could do my hair and still have time for breakfast. I managed to put my hair in two long braids that reached my waist before everyone got up. I went down to breakfast still in my pyjamas, not many people were up yet, only a couple of seventh years sat at the Gryffindor table, their heads berried in books, frantically getting homework done before heading into the village. I slid onto the bench next to a pretty seventh year girl with honey coloured hair and large grey eyes. "Hay Anther." I said, piling waffles and sausages onto my plate. "Hay Potter." She grinned at me, looking up from her Runes book. "How's things going at Camp?" I asked, the older girl shrugged. "No idea, Annabeth won't pick up my I.M's. I tried Mason and he said she and Percy had fallen into Tartarus." I paled, my breakfast looking not so appealing. "I'm sure they're fine, this is Percy and Annabeth we're talking about. They're going to change the world and we all know it." I nodded glumly. "And besides, with Percy's sword skills and Annabeth's brain, i think they can outsmart Tartarus himself." She grinned. "You're right. I worry to much." I nodded and started on my food. "That Bogart still getting at you?" She asked sympathetically. "Yeah. I mean, I know my father can't die, and my brother's already dead. But it gets to you, seeing your family dead. I'm not scared of death or anything, not for myself anyway." The daughter of Athena looked down at me very seriously. "If you don't fear something yourself, don't fear it for others, because if you are willing to die for them, and they for you. Then nothing an no one can stand in your way, not even death." I looked up at her in surprise and nodded in agreement. "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I asked. "That same reason you aren't in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor is my home, bravery is in my heart and knowledge is in my mind. See you later Potter." She grinned and left me sitting there pondering her words while I ate. I soon left the Hall, taking as many short cuts as possible to the common room. I passed Hermione, Lavender and Parvati on the girls staircase. "Early as always." Lavender yawned as I passed. "Yeah, but today. I've got a date." I grinned at them before bounding up the rest of the stairs to our dorm.

I exited about forty five minuets later, dressed in a lime green t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves, a high waisted purple ruffled skirt, purple sock that came to my thighs and brown boots. I flung my green cloak round my shoulders as I jogged through the common room, pulling a green beanie from the pocket and jamming it on my head. I blew hard at my fringe that had come out from underneath the hat, flopping over my eye to no avail. I lent almost huffily against a wall near the fountain in the courtyard, where Fred had agreed to meet me, and tried to regain some composure. I crossed my arms casually and lent one foot against the wall, watching the wispy clouds flutter in the bright blue sky. "Morning Sunshine." I moved my focus from the sky to the speaker, which turned out to be Fred. "Hay yourself." I grinned. "Well, shall we Lady Potter?" Fred said seriously, holding out his arm for me to take. "We shall Lord Weasely." I said, taking his arm like we were in a ballroom and not on our way to a wizarding village. The other students looked at us strangely before rolling their eyes and giggling at our antics.

Once we got to the village, we went back to just being us, our joined hands swinging as we walked along the slightly frosty street. "Where should we go first?" Fred asked. "You know about Honeydukes, Zonko's, the Post Office and The Three Broomsticks."

"Are there more interesting places?" I asked. "Well, there's Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop I _know _you'll love, Dervish &amp; Bangs, a repair shop, it's always fun too see what they're working on, Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, which is obviously a music shop. Madam Pudifoots is a place I try to avoid, the _ghosts_ of _once_ happy couples _haunt _it." Fred said spookily. "Well, I tend to like staying away from ghosts so lets hit Honeydukes and I need to send an owl to Greece, so can we go to the post office?"

"Anything for you My Lady." Fred swept a deep bow which made me giggle and we wondered off down the street towards the sweetshop and the Post Office. We ended up going almost everywhere, stopping in The Three Broomsticks several times, once for lunch and the rest to buy bottle of Butterbeer, Madam Rosmerta complained that we were going to clean out her callers by the end of the year which we both though highly probable. We visited Zonko's, buying more pranking tools then most people could ever use, but knowing us they'd be gone by the time the next Hogsmeade visit came up. We also visited Tomes and Scrolls, a rather out-of-the-way bookshop which stoked pretty much anything and everything. I brought an advanced spells book that Fred was sure would stump the fifth years, several books on attacking spells that they didn't teach at Hogwarts and a booked on Magical Creatures, seeing as Hagrid's lessons were going steadily down hill. We even peered inside Madam Pudifoots, which reminded me painfully of the Aphrodite cabin or a Barbie house, all pink and frilly. Nearly made me up-chuck on the flowered welcome mat.

We made our way back up to the castle slowly, stopping every so often to kiss or just to look in a window or marvel at something a child was playing with (admittedly, the last part was only me) When we got back up to the castle we were pink cheeked, in need of a hot drink and to curl up by the fire in the common room, but we where happy. Alas, the hot drink and the fire had to wait, as when we got up to the Portrait Hole, a large crowd of Gryffindors filled the corridor. "What's going on?" Someone called. "Has Neville forgotten the password again?" I think that was Lee. "Hay!" Neville's disgruntled voice sounded at my shoulder. "I'm right here!"

"Sorry Nev!" Lee called back as Ginny pushed through the crowd in front of us to get to us. "The Fat Lady!" She said wide eyed. "She's gone!" We stared at her in shock as Percy bustled over. "Surely you can't _all _have forgotten the password. Excuse me! Let me through! I say, _move. I'm Head Boy!" _Fred rolled his eyes at his brother. "I swear, if he wasn't my brother, i would have punched him on the nose a _long _time ago." Ginny muttered. "I might in a moment, I'm no blood relation of his." I grinned as Percy said loudly. "Someone get the Headmaster!" The urgency in his voice made most people turn but as everyone tried to move at once, there was a _lot _of falling over. As I was one of the last people in the crowd I started to run, accidently leaving my shopping with Fred. I think I might have found a new secret passage on the way, as I don't remember a long hall that led straight to the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office but maybe I just knew the way well. "Can you please move?" I looked up hopefully at the stone and it blinked. "That. Is the first time anyone's been polite to me since Lily Evens." It said. "Please. I need to see the Headmaster."

"Do you know the password?"

"No. But this is urgent."

"They all say that, but yes." The stone Griffin moved aside. "Up you go child."

"Oh thank you!" I said before sprinting up the stairs and pounding on the Office door. The voices inside stopped and the door opened, Snape stood in the doorway looking more bat-like then ever. "Miss Potter, now is not the-" I pushed past him ignoring the other people in the office and looked straight at Dumbledore. "Sir, the Fat Lady, she's gone." I said. "Well, the portraits do _move." _It was Lucius Malfoy. "Unlike the pictures in the _Muggle _world." He sneered at me, I skilfully ignored him. "Professor, something's happened. Percy Weasely told me to get you. I think she's been attacked." _That _got Dumbledore's attention. "Attacked?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"Lucius, we shall continue this later. Severus, alert the other Professors. Miss Potter, lead the way."

**A.N: If you find anything wrong with my spelling/grammar, please do tell me. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harriet's P.O.V 

When I got back to the portrait hole with Dumbledore the crowd was bigger, as people where still leaving the village. The crowd parted for Dumbledore and I got a glimpse of the Fat Lady's picture. The woman herself had gone, the scenery where she usually stood, torn by long claws, canvas fluttered in a cool breeze that filled the corridor and I shivered slightly, and not just from cold. There was a scuffled at the back of the crowd and Snape, McGonagall and Lupin cam e pushing through the crowd. "We need to find her, Professor McGonagall, please go tell Mr Filtch to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady-"

"You'll be lucky." We al looked up at the cackling voice, Peeves was hovering above us looking delighted. "What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore asked, Peeves' manic grin faded slightly. "Ashamed, Your Headship, Sir. Doesn't want to show her face, the mass she's in. Saw her running through a landscape on the fourth flood, dodging between trees, crying something dreadful." He was almost happy, probably would have been if Dumbledore hadn't bin there. "Poor thing." He added quickly. "He got very angry when she refused to let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Everyone froze, and then the screaming started.

An ear-piercing whistle split through the screams and Dumbledore sent us all down to the Great Hall, we where soon joined by the other three houses. I beckoned Daphne, Blaze, Astoria, Theo and Luna over to the corner where we'd pulled our sleeping bags into. The four Slytherins and Ravenclaw joined us, Luna wriggled into her sleeping bag next to Ginny and both girls fell asleep quickly. "What's going on?" Blaze asked nervously. "The Fat Lady was attacked." Neville said. "Peeves said it was Sirius Black." George nodded and the Slytherins gapped. "You're kidding?" Daphne said. "No, it's true. Her painting's all slashed up. Filtch is still looking for her." Fred said, half relishing in the attack and half wanting to get back to the common room. "Whoa, think he had a knife?" Theo asked excitedly, hoping for gory details. "No." I shook my head. "They were claw marks." The Slytherins stared at me. "Clams? Does he have claws now?" Astoria asked nervously. I glanced at Harry and he nodded gently. "Yeah. He does." He said to the younger girl. "What? How?" Blaze asked, sounding impressed. "Promise not to tell _anyone?" _I implored, holding out my pinkies. "Promise." The four nodded, curling their pinkies around mine. "Ok, Sirius Black was our dads best friend. He's Harry's Godfather, and he's an Animagus." Shocked eyes met mine. "What can he turn into?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "Something big, with claws."

"Think he's still in the school?" Daphne said, biting her lip. "Well, if he is. Us Gryffindor's will keep you safe." Lee joked. "Us Slytherins are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves thank you very much Jordan." Daphne retorted, cheeks slightly pink. "Really Greengrass?"

"Yes, really Jordan, see. you guys aren't the only ones studying spells above their year group." Daphne smirked at his expression. "Oh for the sake of all that's holy! Just kiss already!" Astoria said, throwing her arms in the air. Daphne and Lee went pink and broke their eye contact. "_Anyway_. _Do _you think Black's still in the castle?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore must think he is." Hermione pointed out. "Odd though." I said, rolling onto my back and looking up at the stars. "What's odd?" Fred asked, frowning slightly. "Well, Black attack while we all at the feast, most people came straight up from the village to the feast right? And everyone who stayed behind was already down here when we got back. None of _them _mentioned seeing Black. So either he lost track of time, which I deem highly unlikely considering he came here for seven years. Or, he's not after the students. The thing _I _want to know is _what _he's after if it isn't one of us. What could be _so _important that he had to break, not only _into_ the castle but _out of _Azkaban?"

"Maybe he was hoping to hide and attack while we where asleep." Ron pointed out. "Maybe." I nodded. "But he'd have had to deal with the _whole _of Gryffindor house _and _the teachers once he'd attacked." Hermione pointed out. "That's true." Harry nodded. "Face it guys. We've _never _going to know how the guy's brain works, he's a madman." Daphne said with a yawn. Surprisingly, I fell asleep, even with Harry's (Possibly) deranged Godfather running around, and all the whispers in the hall.

I woke up the next morning as sunlight streamed through the high windows. I could feel Fred's arms encircling my shoulders and I wriggled backwards slightly so my head was resting on his chest. I felt comforting, safe. Like someone would protect _me, _not _me _don't the protecting. Ok, that sounded kinda arrogant, but it kinda sucks sometimes, having the weight of the wizarding world on mine and Harry's shoulders. The brother in question crouched down beside me. "Harriet." He said in a low voice. "I have to tell you something."

I sighed dramatically and gently detached myself from my boyfriend, following Harry as we gingerly stepped through the mass of students, out into the entrance hall. "What's wrong?" I asked, yawning like a cat. "Well, yesterday. I was on my way to that passage you told me about when Professor Lupin poked his head round the door and said he wanted to show me a Hinkypunk-"

"_That's _why I didn't see you in the village." I interrupted, Harry glared. "Anyway, he gave me a cuppa tea and I told him we knew who he was, as in Moony. He asked how I knew and I showed him the picture of Dad, him, Black and Peter. He asked where I'd found it and I told him about the book in first year and you finding it-"

"I still have to give that back actually." I muttered and Harry huffed. "Sorry, continue."

"He asked how we could read it, it being in a different language and all. I told him Dad wasn't the only one who could read Ancient Greek. He guessed we where Half-Bloods and I had to tell him the whole story, so he wouldn't think Mum cheated on Dad. I then asked him what animals they could all turn into and he gave me this." Harry held out a picture. It showed and younger, happier Lupin with his arms around a big black dog and a stag, with Scabbers on his shoulder. "He didn't tell me what animal he could turn into though-"

"He's a werewolf you moron." I rolled my eyes. "I though your nose would have smelt _that _tiny difference." Harry scowled at me. "Harriet! I'm trying to tell you something _important!_ Anyway, I recon _that's _how Black broke out of Azkaban, that's how he broke into the castle and slashed the Fat Lady." Harry pointed to the dog but I was fixed on Scabbers. "Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the marble staircase. "Harry-"

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

"Harry!" I yanked my hand from his and he spun round. "What?"

"_Look!" _I pointed at Lupin's shoulder, Scabbers grinned back, he had all his toes. "But. That's-" Harry looked up and I nodded grimly. "Scabbers."

"Ron!" Harry said, taking of back down the stairs towards the Great Hall, I wasn't far behind him. I _think _we stepped on Malfoy on our way to Ron, not that I care, just would have been funny to see his face. "Ron." Harry hissed, skidding to a stop next to his best friend (not that either of them would admit it. _Boys, honestly!) _"Wha?" Ron looked up sleepily. "Ron, where's Scabbers?" I asked. "Wha?" Ron blinked, and before I could throttle him Harry turned to me. "Go find Professor Lupin." He said, almost snapping. "Right." I gave him a curt nod, stepping on Malfoy as I left. Once out of the view of my classmates I slipped into a secret passage and transformed. I bounded up the stairs faster then I would have if I was human, my paws gave me good grip on the stone floor as I stopped outside Lupin's office, nearly tripping over my own paws as I did. I barged my striped body against the door. A few minuets passed before Lupin came to the door, in blue flannel pyjamas, bleary eyed and yawning. he looked down at my in surprise. "Harriet? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and transformed back. "Look." I said, showing him the picture and pointing to Scabbers. "Yeah, I gave that to Harry-"

"No, look. The rat, is that Peter?"

"Yes, that's why we called him wormtail."

"Then we have a _big _problem." I said, Lupin frowned. "Why?"

"Because that rat, is also Scabbers. Ron's pet rat."

"I highly doubt tha-"

"I never forget a face, not even an animal one. That is Scabbers, only he's missing a toe. All that was left of Peter-"

"Was a finger." Lupin said, realisation dawning on his face. "We have to go to Dumbledore-"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't, trust him. He was possessed by Voldemort for twelve years and I _still _find him creepy."

"How are we going to find Peter? Or Sirius?"

"Harry's getting Peter off Ron, and I have your secret weapon." I grinned, Lupin frowned in confusion. "My, what?"

I rolled my eyes and produced the Marauders Map with a flourish. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" I grinned at Lupin's shocked face as the parchment began to show Hogwarts. "Harriet! How-"

"Oh, you know. My amazing boyfriend." I shrugged, examining my nails. "I'm going to have a little _talk _with Fred I think." Lupin said quietly. "Ok." I shrugged. "But no threatening, I can threaten him myself thanks very much." I grinned, unfolding the map. Lupin rolled his eyes and I spared the map over his desk. With a quick glance over the castle, seeing Harry holding Peter and no Sirius, I checked the forest. "There!" Lupin pointed, a dot that said 'Sirius Black' was near Hagrid's cabin, Fang next to him. "Come on." I said, folding the map so I could still see Black's name. Lupin threw a cloak on over his pyjamas and we hurried through the castle, keeping an eye on Black's name. We made it down the hut, Fang and the black dog from the photo where sat facing the woods. "Padfoot." I called out and the black dog's head whipped round, saw Lupin and bolted. "Well done Harriet." My Godfather said dryly. "Stay here." I said, giving him the map. I ran after the dog, transforming once I was in tree cover. I charged after the scent of the dog, slowly catching up with it.

I pounced, catching the dog's back and bringing us both crashing to the ground, we rolled sideways, I ended up with my paws on the dogs chest, pinning him to the ground. I growled slightly before changing back to myself. "Ok, I'm going to get off you now. But if you try and run, or attack me. You'll find a dagger up your ass. That clear?" I asked, keeping my voice low and threatening, the dog rolled it's grey eyes and nodded. "Good." I said brightly, rolling off the dog. Which promptly changed into Sirius Black.

"You're not going to turn me in?" He asked in a gravely voice, sitting up. "Nope." I grinned. "Why?" He frowned. "I killed your parents."

"Nope." I said again. "What?" He looked at me in surprise and I shrugged. "You didn't kill them, that was Voldemort's doing, and Peters."

"How did you-"

"_Well. _It's a long story, but we worked it out, _if _we can get that slippery rat." Just then, Harry dropped from the sky. "Hay." He jerked his chin at Black then turned to me. "He got away, he was in Ron's bag and herd me ask where he was, bit a hole in the bag a scarpered."

"Shit." I said, running a hand through my already messy hair. "Pretty much, seeing as Filtch confiscated my map."

"Was it blank?"

"Duh."

"Good. Come on Harry, Sirius. Professor Lupin's got my map." I said, transforming. Harry shrugged at Sirius and changed too, Sirius sighed and followed suit.

When we got to Lupin, Sirius stayed as a dog. "Peter's not on school grounds anymore." Lupin said, before I could asked. I spun round and punched a tree. "That. Dirty. Good for nothing. Rat. Is going. To. Die. When. I get my. Hands. On. Him!" I growled, punching the tree hard with every word. "Ahhh!" My wrist snapped. "Shit!" I hissed, dropping to my knees and pulling my vial of Phoenix Tears from around my neck. "Here. Let me." Harry said, kneeling next to me and gently took the glass from my shaking hand. He dripped a few drops onto my wrist and the bones knitted back together quickly. "Thanks." I smiled at Harry. "No problem, can't have our reserve seeker injured can we? Not with the Hufflepuff game coming up." Harry grinned, I grinned back before I remembered. "OH man! We're meant to be at practice!" I said, jumping to my feet and pulling Harry with me. "Want this back?" Lupin asked, throwing me the blank map. "Thanks." I grinned, shoving it into my back pocket. "You boys have fun, play nice and don't do anything we would." I joked, before Harry pulled me up the hill towards the quidditch pitch and the changing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harriet's P.O.V

Needless to say, Practice didn't go well. Everyone was to buzzed my Sirius' break in, that and the fact we now had Sir Cadogan over the portrait hole, I've never met the Knight but according to most of Gryffindor house (those who took Divination) he's completely barmy. Apparently all the other pictures were to scared to take the job.

"Right team." Wood started once Harry and I entered, in our quidditch gear. "Madam Hooch is going to be over seeing our practices." He shot a glance at Harry and I. "Other then that, we just have to keep our heads clear of all this break-in business, what happens in the school stays in the school, what happens on the pitch stays on the pitch, that clear?"

We all nodded. "Good. Let's go." But even with Wood's instructions, we kept glancing around like Sirius was going to attack, no one was focussing. Not even Wood.

The next few days where hell, people could talk of nothing but Sirius' break-in and how he got in, Sir Cadogan changed the password at least twice a day and kept clanging people to duel him, I probably would have taken him up on the offer if Harry hadn't pointed out he was the one guarding the common room and we kinda needed him. The teachers also found excuses to walk Harry and I to class, something we made very difficult for them by going around with different groups of people, I stuck with the twins and our Slytherin friends most of the time, occasionally accompanied by Hermione when we had Ancient Runes, and Harry stuck with Ron, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Percy was also trying to tail us, with the help of Penny. Professor McGonagall tried to tell us Sirius was after us but we told her we all ready knew and then we had to run to D.A.D.A.

As the weather got worse, the first quidditch match of the season drew closer. "Flint's just been to see me." Wood grumbled to the team the Saturday before the match. "We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" Harry frowned. "Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's still injured." He said through gritted teeth. "Bull shit." I said. "Malfoy just want's people to know how 'badly' he was 'injured'." I spat. "That, and they don't wanna play in this weather, think it'll damage their chances." Wood said, gesturing to the rain streaming own the windows. "Their chances were damaged before this weather started." Katie, grinned. "True." Wood smiled at her. "But it put's us at a disadvantage, the Hufflepuffs have a very different style from the Slytherins."

"Less chance of being put in the Hospital Wing though." George said. "Yes, but their new captain and seeker. He's very good, Cedric Diggory-" He was cut off when Angelina, Alicia, Katie and I started giggling. "What?" Wood frowned at our little huddle. "He's the tall, good-looking one." Angelina said. "Strong and silent." Katie giggled and we all started giggling again. "He's only silent because he's to thick to string two words together." Fred glowered. "Not true, I have a very interesting discussion with him the other day about Under-Age Magic laws." I said and Fred glared. "Aw! Fred, you cute when your jealous." I said, getting up from my stop on the floor next to Katie and hugging him. "Don't worry, I have a simply amazing boyfriend to keep me distracted from Diggory." I kissed him on the cheek and both Harry and George rolled their eyes. "I hate it when they get like this." George grumbled. "I feel for you bro." Harry nodded. "I don't know why you're so worried Oliver, Hufflepuff's a pushover, last time we played them Harry caught the snitch in about five minuets." George reassured Wood. "We were playing on completely different circumstances." Wood yelled impatiently. "Diggory's put a vary strong side together! He's an excellent seeker! We can't relax! Slytherin are trying to make us lose!"

"Oliver! Calm down." Katie said gently, looking alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff seriously." Fred assured Wood. "Very, _very _seriously." I nodded.

The day before the match dawned, wet and cold with howling winds and curtains of rain. "Looks like _someone's _having a tantrum." I muttered in Harry's ear on the way the D.A.D.A. He laughed as thunder boomed. "Can't you shut him up?" I asked. "He's my _Dad_, not my baby brother." Harry pointed out as Wood came round the corner. "Not now Wood, we have D.A.D.A." I said, holding up my hand as he opened his mouth. "Tell us at Lunch ok? Snape's covering."

Wood nodded and hurried off. "How do you know that?" Harry asked. "Full moon last night." I pointed out. "Didn't notice."

"You never do." I rolled my eyes and opened the classroom door, people where still standing around and getting their things out, so we slid into our seats and waited for Snape to show up. Snape started the class badly, insulting Professor Lupin. We lost a lot of points that lesson for standing up for him and so when Snape announced we where going to study werewolves that lesson, I nearly threw something at him but lucky for him, Harry was there to restrain me. Ron got a detention for bad mouthing Snape and when the lesson ended he gave us homework.

Ron had to stay behind five minuets after the lesson to sort out the detention and I broke my hand again, twice. "Do you know what that faggot is making me do? Scrub the bedpans in the Hospital Wing _without magic." _He growled, fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office? Could have seriously maimed him!" Ron was furious, but he didn't see the black dog in the shadows, a mischievous smirk plastered on it's face.

I woke up before the sun the next morning, I don't know why. When I went down to the common room, Harry was descending the boy's stairs. The now raging storm was louder in the common room, not that, that would cancel the match. We went down to the Great Hall in silence, when we got there it was too early for food so I headed to the library and Harry went back up to the common room.

I must've fallen asleep in front of the fire in the library because when I opened my eyes, I was using an advanced charms book as a pillow and Harry was standing over me. "Come on sleepy, breakfast." He smiled, holding a hand out to me. Harry pulled me to my feet and I yawned, following him to the Great Hall. Helping myself to bacon, eggs and toast, I was almost numb as I ate. "Nervous?" Harry asked, spooning porridge into a bowl. "Uh Hu." I nodded. "Well, it's your first match."

"Not actually playing though."

"With my track record, you might." Harry pointed out, how right he was.

The rest of the team joined us as Harry started his toast. "it's going to be a tough one." Wood said, picking at a kipper, which I felt sorry for. Poor dead fish. "Stop worrying Oliver." Alicia soothed. "We don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was more than a bit of rain, water belted down on us in solid sheets as we, and the rest of the school made our way down to the quidditch pitch, (Us Team members dressed in our heavy duty quidditch gear) our heads bent against the rain, sheltering under water-proof cloaks.

We threw our quidditch robes over the top of our kit and got ready for Wood's usual prep-talk, but nothing came, just a strange gurgle. after a few moments of trying he beckoned us out into the roaring wind. My braid whipped out and smacked George in the face. "Sorry!" I yelled, but my voice was lost in the roaring wind. The Hufflepuffs appeared through the water, dressed in bright yellow. The captains shook hands, with a smile from Diggory and a nod from Wood. "Mount your brooms." Was lost in the wind but they got the idea, I watched from the ground as the players got smaller then, I took off. Keeping as close to Madam Hooch as possible in the wind.

It took me ten minuets to get completely soaked, had to look normal. I was shivering, catching sight of blurs of red and yellow through the weather. Even Lee's commentary was drowned by the wind, so I had no idea of the score. I nearly hit someone, only once and a bludger rammed into my shoulder (which _hurt) _as Fred chased it. Time seemed irrelevant as water hammered into my skull, until the sky lit up with lightening and Madam Hooch called a time out. I joined the rest of my team with a sickly, splat into the mud. While huddling under a large umbrella Wood told us the score. "We're fifty points up, but that's useless, until we get the snitch. If this continues, we'll be playing into the night."

"Are your glasses still repelling water?" I asked as Harry whipped them on his robes. "No, I can't see a bloody thing." My brother grumbled. "Here." I took them and pointing my wand. _"Impervius." _I handed them back. "There, enjoy your sight." I grinned and wood looked like he could have kissed me, but Fred took that honour as the whistle went again.

My spell did it's job, I was now repelling water, but only from my sight. Harry was looping the pitch, looking for the snitch. My shoulder began to throb as thunder boomed and I caught sight of a large dog at the top of the stands, watching the match and I grinned, Sirius was here. "HARRY!" Wood bellowed. And Harry spun, Cedric was pelting towards the snitch but as Harry laid himself flat against the broom handle, I saw them. Dementors, souring in the sky along with us. Frost spread over Harry's broom and the cold reached me. As a bludger shot past me, ramming into Cedric's broom, I shot towards Harry, who was wobbling on his broom. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I roared, my voice sailing over the sound of the thunder. My tigress leapt into the air, sprinting towards Harry. Madam Hooch turned to me. "YOU! PLAY!" She yelled before turning away to Harry who looked in no condition to play, and I realised. I was now in the game.

Cedric met my eyes, I smirked and he grinned back. The snitch had disappeared, Gryffindor could still win, and I was planning on it. As my tiger, now joined by a lion, a Jack Russell Terrier and an Otter, paced above us, the game resumed. We were eighty points up before I spotted it, hovering close to the ground. Cedric was looking the other way, his loss. I pointed my broom towards the ground and pressed myself against the rain soaked wood. The wind whistled in my ears as my speed increased and I could hear the screams of the crowd, I knew Cedric was behind me but I didn't look back. I had to get the snitch, I owed it to Wood, who wanted to win so badly, I owed it to Harry who was probably now in the Hospital wing, I owed so many people my place on the quidditch team and I wasn't going to let them down.

My broom hit the soft mud with a crunch and I was thrown forwards, into a rock. Who puts a quidditch pitch over a rocky ground anyway? I felt my arm break, but I could also feel the cool metal of a winged ball in my hand. My vision blurred with black but I caught a flash of red, and I knew I was fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harriet's P.O.V 

When I came too, I was in Hospital Wing and the Team where gathered around the end of my bed arguing. "So. Did we win?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. Everyone whipped round, they were all still covered in mud and in their quidditch robes. "Yeah, thanks to you." Katie grinned, brushing wet hair from her eyes. "What happened?" I groaned, sitting up and feeling pain. "You broke a couple of bones." Fred smiled. "Nothing to serious."

I smiled back then frowned. "Where's Harry?" I asked urgently. The others exchanged glances. "Where, is my brother?" I asked slowly, glaring at each of them in turn. Wood bit his lip and pulled back the curtain next my bed, Harry lay in the bed next to mine, his usually tan face was as white as the sheets he was lying on, large dark circles shadowed under his eyes. "Harry!" I kicked the covers off and swung my legs off the bed. "Harriet, don't." Fred moved forward. "I'm fine." I snapped, getting to my feet, my leg was in a plaster case. "Damn it." I muttered, half hoping over to Harry.

"What happened to him?" I asked, collapsing into the chair next to Harry's bed. "Dementors, he was lucky. Someone shot a patronus at him." Alicia said, I grinned. "What happened to his broom?" I asked, remembering that Madam Hooch had pulled him onto hers. "It blew into the whomping willow." Angelina sighed. "Ah, well. He can use mine." I said brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes. There was an awkward silence. "What?" I looked up. "Well, when you crash landed." George bit his lip. "Your broom um. Broke." Wood finished, dumping a pile of wood and twigs onto my vacated bed. "Ah." I said. "Well, that's going to be a problem." I sighed before turning back to my brother, who moaned slightly.

"Miss Potter!" Madam Pomphry bustled down the Wing. "Back to bed! Now!" She ordered. "But-" I started. "Now!"

I sighed and hobbled back to my own bed. "All of you. Out! Before I turn the hose on you!" She scowled at the quidditch team and they turned to leave, well. All but Fred. "Mr Weasely." The matron warned. "Five minuets, please."

Madam Pomphry huffed but nodded and Fred sat next to me. "How's Diggory feeling?" I grinned. "Pretty put out, as you can imagine. But he took it well." Fred smiled. "Ah Hufflepuffs, such good sportsmen." I giggled and Fred grinned. "You said it. But I do feel hurt now." Fred pouted. "Is Diggory more important then me?" He started to fake cry. "Aw, my poor baby." I laughed, patting him on the head. "Of corse you matter more then him."

Fred looked up. "Prove it." He sniffed. "If you insist." I grinned, leaning over and kissing him softly on the mouth. Neither of us care that we were both covered in mud and rain.

"Uh gross!" Ron groaned and we broke apart. "Ron!" Hermione turned on our friend. "What? It's my brother and one of my best friends. It's gross." Ron protested. "I'll see you later." Fred smiled, kissing my cheek and getting up. As he passed Ron, he punched him on the arm. "Ow!" Ron said loudly and I laughed. "How're you feeling?" Hermione asked, taking Fred's vacated seat. "Like the Night Bus ran me over." I groaned, sinking back onto my pillows. "I'm not surprised. You hit the ground pretty hard, you were lucky you didn't break you neck ." Hermione scolded. "Good patronus though." Ron grinned from my other side. "Yours wheren't too bad either." I grinned back, punching him lightly on the arm. "What is it with people punching me today!" He complained, throwing his arms in the air as Hermione and I giggled.

"Uh! I'm going to go talk to Harry!" Ron said, getting up. "His unconscious." I pointed out. "At least he won't _punch _me." Ron glared, before disappearing behind the curtain Madam Pomphry had re-drawn. "So, what's going on out there?" I gestured towards the door. "Dumbledore's furious, never seen him this mad. He never liked the idea of dementors being at school anyway ,I think he's going to appeal to the minister." Hermione said. "Ok. Did anyone guess it was my patronus?"

"No, I was too dark to tell where'd come from. People are saying it was one of the teachers and the teachers think it was a Ravenclaw." Hermione shrugged. "Hu, figures. I could have been anyone, not just a Raven." I frowned. "What are you going to do about you broom?" Hermione asked. "Don't know." I shrugged. "Ron told us about the 'Fire Bolt'." I grinned. "Maybe we could both get one."

Hermione sighed. "I think you'll be staying on the ground for a while." Hermione gestured to my bandages. "Your vial smashed, when you hit the ground."

"Damn it. Dad'll have to sent me a new one." I sighed, tugging a the bandage covering my left arm. "Don't, you'll make it worse." Hermione said, pulling my hand away. "I know. It's just, so _frustrating! _I'm not going to be able to do _anything!" _I groaned. "It's the price you pay for playing quidditch" Hermione smiled. "True. Know how long I have to be in here?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows. "No, a couple of days maybe." Hermione shrugged. "Great. Just bloody fabulous." I moaned, flopping back onto the bed. "I'll bring you your homework." Hermione offered and I glowered at her. "Like I'll be able to do any. My hand's out of commission remember." I said, holding up my heavily bandaged arm. "Well, I'll write the answers down if you tell them to me." She offered, before she was kicked out by Madam Pomphry.

Harry woke up a few hours later, shaken and scared, but okay. He told me he'd heard our Mum, protecting us in her last moments, her last word and actions of love, they made me cry. I was let out of the Hospital too, I was still wrapped up like a mummy, but I didn't have plaster on my leg either so that was good.

When I got up to the common room (after a shouting match with Sir Cadogan) the room was dark for a moment, before a burst of light temporarily blinded me. "There she is." Someone's arm wrapped around my waist, I struck out. My fist slammed into the person's jaw, and the arm disappeared. "Aw, Jesus Harriet. Was that necessary?" The lights came on, and George was clutching his cheek. "Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry." I said as the others laughed. "You should know better than that George. Attacking someone in the dark? Of corse you're ganna get punched in the face." Fred grinned, handing me a bottle of butterbeer. "He has a point." One of the fifth year girls nodded as I took a swig of butterbeer. "All though, I would have aimed lower, preferably with my foot, or knee." She grinned. "Yeah, but if I'd done that." I grinned at George. "He wouldn't be standing here. He'd be down in the hospital wing."

There was a long, awkward pause. "We know Potter. We saw what you did to the Slytherin team." Wood clapped me on the shoulder before turning to the crowd. "What we all standing around for? We're here to a Potter to throw a party for, and a party she shall have." A cheer rose up from the crowd and the twins started handing bottles of butterbeer round.

"So. You're Gryffindor's golden girl now?" Fred grinned at me. I was leaning against the wall near the food table, I grimaced at him. "Don't call me that." I sighed, nibbling on a chocolate frog.

Harry returned on Monday, much to his relief. Malfoy had finally taken off his bandages and was over dramatizing Harry's black out. He was, until I reminded him how a punch to the face felt like, then he stopped. Professor Lupin returned to his day-job, looking more ill then before, his robes hanging off him, but he smiled when the class entered and took our seats. There was a short pause before the class erupted in outraged yells. Lupin quickly calmed the yells and assured us that we didn't have to do the homework, which disappointed Hermione who'd already finished it. We spent the rest of the lesson learning about Cappers.

At the en of November, the Ravens flattened the Puffs in their match, and, even though we'd won the last game, this was good for the Gryffindor's, so Wood became a ADHD 6 year-old on sugar and caffeine when it was time to train. Which made for interesting quidditch practices I can tell you. And Dumbledore's anger (or our patronus') kept the Dementors outside the school rounds so that made Harry happy, and Happy Harry makes me happy. Oh Gods, now _I'm _stating to sound like a ADHD 6 year-old on sugar and caffeine! Damn you Wood!

Anyway! Moving on. Two weeks before the holidays started, we woke up and found the frost had started, which got everyone (but Snape) in the mood for Christmas, and I'm sorry to say that most people just stopped trying I their classes (Guilty!) because as Christmas comes, the work ethic lowers. Well, that's what Hermione said before burying her head back inside her Arithmancy book. Professor Flitwick decorated his classroom with real fairies, both Ron and Hermione where staying for Christmas and before the end of term, the was another Hogsmeade trip. Fred and George had something to do, so I tagged along with Ron and Hermione, feeling like the third wheel. We met Harry, Fred and George in Honeydukes, well they snuck up on us but whatever. We decided it was easiest to stay together, and also we could keep Harry hidden.

At one point we all went different ways to get Christmas presents for each other, meeting up in the Three Broomsticks a few hours later. We chose a table at the back between the fireplace and a large Christmas tree and Ron and George ran off to get drinks. They were back a few moments later, both more red in the face, steaming mugs of butterscotch coloured liquid. "Hay look, Ron and George have the same crush." I giggled and the two boys glared at me as Hermione and Fred laughed. "Shut up Harriet, or I'll pour this over your head." George threatened, holding a mug over my hair. "You could, but you know I'd just kick your ass." I grinned, reaching up and taking the mug from his hand. "Bloody Demigod." George muttered, taking a gulp of butterbeer. "Well, Merry Christmas." Fred grinned, raising his mug. "Merry Christmas." We all agreed, raising our own mugs before taking a drink.

The teachers came in at some point with Fudge, talking loudly about Sirius and how he 'betrayed' our parents. We didn't pay much attention because we knew it wasn't true. We wondered around, throwing snowballs and eating sweets. We stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the village, near the Shrieking Shack, there were a few people about, looking at the old house. "I wish we had toboggans." I said, looking over the village. "What?" George frowned in confusion. "You know, toboggans, sledges." Harry prompted, the three wizard-raised boys shook their heads. "Well, it looks like we have some educating to do." Hermione grinned, puling out her wand.

A few minuets later we had a one-person wooden sled with thick ruts and a padded seat. "What the hell is that?" Ron asked. "Watch and learn Ronnykins." I grinned, pulling my quidditch goggles from my cloak pocket. I pulled them over my eyes, seating myself on the seat. "Ready?" Harry grinned and I nodded, Harry pushed and I when flying. The landscape became a blur of white as I catapulted down the hill, whooping with joy. Snow flicked up from the front of the toboggan, splattering me in the face, but thanks to my Poseidon powers it didn't faze me. People jumped out of the way as the hill got steeper and I gained speed, and suddenly I spun like I was on the Teacups at a Fun Fair. I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill, dizzy and slightly delirious but ecstatic. I leapt up and whooped, goggles in hand. At the top of the hill, I could just see my friends cheering.

So, that was how we introduced the Hogwarts students to the fun of tobogganing. We trudged back up to the castle a few hours later, wet and cold and happy. We flopped down in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, nursing mugs of Hot Chocolate with marshmallows and cream. "I love Christmas." Ron yawned, he was laying on the rug playing chess with Harry. "Good things happen at Christmas." Hermione agreed, running a ran along Crookshanks' fur and sipping her drink. "Amen to that." Harry nodded, watching as his knight got demolished by Ron's castle.

Alexander slithered up my leg and onto my arm. "Misssstresss." He hissed. ""You have returned." His forked tongue licked my cheek and I giggled gently. "Indeed I have, and I have a present for you." I grinned and reached into my pocket, pulling out a wriggling mouse. "Is that real?" Fred frowned, twilling one of my curls between his fingers as I put the mouse on the arm of the chair we were sharing. "No. It's made of sugar." I shrugged, watching as the mouse lept off the chair and scampered around the common room with Alexander in hot persist. "I didn't even know you could get those." Ginny said, she was leaning on the back on George's chair, watching in amusement as Crookshanks joined Alexander. "There's a pet shop in Hogsmeade that sells them." Hermione smiled, pulling her own Sugar Mouse from the pocket of her jumper and setting it down.

The next morning, I woke up late the next morning, Zoe curled up on one side of me and Alexander on the other side, I sat up and yawned. Before hoping out of bed, pulling on my slippers and running down to the common room. It was empty except for Fred and George. "Ah, the Sleeping Beauty awakens." Fred grinned, I rolled my eyes, grinning and George gagged so I threw a cushion at him which he batted away. It hit Fred, who picked it up and threw it back at his twin and soon we were in the middle of a massive cushion fight, feathers and stuffing everywhere.

It wasn't until I tripped over Crookshanks, and Fred caught me, that we stopped. "Very graceful Sunshine." Fred grinned, lifting me off my feet. "Fred! Put me down!" I squealed as he spun me round. "Nope." He smirked. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be." I grinned back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Maybe I should pick you up more often, Sunshine, if we're going to end up like this." My boyfriend smiled cheekily, drawing small circles on my waist. Sending sparks and shivers down my spine. "Maybe you should." I agreed, before bringing my lips to met his. I heard George make a noise of disgust and then the portrait hole shutting. I smiled gently against Fred's lips as he tugged gently on my bottom lip with his teeth, one hand twisting in my hair, the other running circles on my hip. I couldn't stop myself from groaning, twisting my hands into his hair.

"Oh for the sake of the Gods!" Someone exclaimed and Fred and I broke apart. Harry was standing near the portrait hole looking pissed. "Is nowhere safe? I mean come on! First I walk in on Oliver and Katie and then Angelina and George and then Percy and Penelope an now you two! I'm bloody well surprised I haven't walked in on Hermione and Ron by now!" My brother grumbled, stalking passed us. "I'm going to pitch myself out my window." He muttered. "Ok." I shrugged. "Have fun and don't die." I grinned at his back as his disappeared up the boys stairs. I looked back at Fred and he grinned. "Now." He said, kissing my jaw. "Where were we?" He asked, trailing kisses down my jaw and back to my lips. We didn't stop until our stomachs rumbled, we pulled apart laughing. "Breakfast?" I asked and Fred nodded, kissing my nose. "Sounds good." He smiled as I dropped to the floor.

Breakfast was nearly over by the time we got down to the great hall, it was practically empty with a few Gryffindor's hanging around. Ron looked up from his mountain of food, takes one look at us and goes pale. "Ah, what's wrong Ronny?" Fred teased as we sit down. "Nufink." Ron said through a mouthful of food. "If you say so little brother." Fred shrugged and starts piling French Toast onto his plate. "Weasely." Someone called from down the table, Ron and Fred looked up. Wood was grinning at Fred. "Is there a reason why both you and Potter look like you've been in a hurricane?" The quidditch captain winked suggestively and Fred went red. I looked down at the egg sitting oh so innocently on my plate, I grinned evilly and picked up. I weighed it gently before lobbing it at Wood, I smashed into the side of his head, leaking yellow yolk in is hair Oliver looked up in shock and I smiled innocently at him. He smirked, rolling a small orange between his fingers, which soon left and came flying towards me, I ducked and it hit Ron. Professor McGonagall found us all covered in food and laughing, lets just say she wasn't very pleased.

On Christmas morning, I was woken up by someone bouncing on my bed. "Harriet, Harriet, Harriet, Harriet." The person said happily with each bounce. "Ginny! Get off!" I grumbled. "No! It's Christmas!" The younger girl grinned, sit-dropping onto my pillow. "We've got presents." She giggled, grabbing my arm and tugging. "OW! Ginny!" I glared at her and sat up, rubbing my eyes. There was a pile of brightly coloured presents at the foot of my bed. "Oh look." Hermione said from her bed, holding up a blue jumper. "Mrs Weasely sent me a jumper." She smiled brightly at the periwinkle blue. I tore open my own Weasely jumper, this one was sea green and had a horse running across the front.

I pushed aside shimmering wrappings and presents and picked up my last present. It was long and thin, I tore off the brown paper and squealed in delight as a gleaming broomstick rolled onto my golden quilt. "Oh, my, Gods." I breathed, running my hands up and down the polished handle. "Wow." Ginny grinned. "That's, a _Firebolt!"_ She squeaked. "Who sent it?" Hermione asked. "No idea." I shrugged, tearing the wrappings off the rest of the broom, a small white card fell out the end and Hermione. "Merry Christmas Tiger. Masers Moony and Padfoot." Hermione read, before meeting my eyes. "But, Moony and Padfoot are-"

"I know." I nodded happily, jumping out of bed. "Come on! I wanna try this baby out!" I grinned, heading for the door. "Harriet!" Hermione called after me. "Get changed!" I sighed but obliged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Harriet's P.O.V

I ran down to the common room, broom over shoulder, with Hermione on my heels. I nearly crashed into Ron as I headed for the portrait hole, I spotted Harry and grinned broadly at the glistening broom in his hands. "Looks like Padfoot and Moony got you one too." I grinned at my brother. "Sure did, come on. Let's try them out." Harry returned my grin, heading for the portrait hole. "Awwww, it's _so far!" _I whined, a plan forming in my mind. "Not my problem." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed open the Fat Lady's picture(She'd replaced the knight after he left the common room open and left to look for his pony) . I waited until he was halfway down the corridor before leaping onto my new broom and whizzing after him.

The wind ruffled his hair as I zipped over his head, laughing, and down a set of stone stairs. "Harriet!" I heard him yell after me as I dodged the small trickle of students sleepily making their ways down to the Great Hall. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled back to him and suddenly it felt like I was flying in a strong wind. "That's cheating!" I scowled at my brother as he came round the corner on his broom. He shrugged and the air block disappeared, I shot forward with Harry on my broom twigs. We raced each other down the several flights of stairs, skilfully dodging teachers and students.

"_POTTOR!" _A teacher bellowed and I stopped so suddenly, Harry flew into the back of my broom. "Harriet!" He whined As Professor McGonagall glowered at us. "Just _what _do you think you're _doing?" _She scolded loudly. Several Slytherins where giggling. "Sorry Professor!" Harry called down, slowly going lower. We landed next to a scowling Professor McGonagall. "What on _Earth _are you two doing?" She scolded, while eyeing our brooms. "Trying out our new brooms Professor." Harry grinned as Draco paused in the doorway to the Great Hall, no doubt wanting to hear us get told off. "And were did these brooms come from may I ask?" McGonagall inquired. "Padfoot and Mooney." I shrugged. "And you know,'Padfoot' and 'Mooney'?"

"Yep. Problem Professor?" Harry frowned. "May I see Mr Potter?" McGonagall held out her hands and Harry, looking bemused, dropped his Firebolt into her arms. The transfiguration teacher weighed the broom, running her hands up and down the smooth and polished handle. "A Firebolt." She breathed in awe, before snapping back into teacher-mode. "I'm going to have to confiscate this Mr Potter. Due to the fact that I know who Padfoot and Mooney are. And I know that Padfoot would like nothing better that to see you killed, both of you.-"

"You're wrong Professor." I said determinedly. "Sirius Black is innocent." Harry agreed, ignoring the crowed we were gathering. "Sirius Black-"

"Did _not_ sell our parents to Voldemort." Harry interrupted calmly. "Oh, and I suppose he told you this did he?" McGonagall said scornfully. "You may think you can trust him, but believe me, that was the mistake your parents made-"

"The only mistake our parents made was trusting Peter Pettigrew!" I yelled, causing the whispers to stop and a dead silence to fall. "Excuse me?" McGonagall asked in disbelief. "Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was the spy, Peter Pettigrew _is _a Death Eater." Harry explained, before I could start ranting. "What do you mean 'is' Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew."

"No, I meant to." Sirius' horse voice rose from the back of the crowd and the students scurried away from him like ants running from a boot. "I didn't, but I meant to." Sirius shrugged, hands in the pockets of his newly acquired jeans. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously, one hand on the sword panel on his belt, I was running my sword charm through my fingers in anticipation of trouble. "Relax Harry. It's fine." Lupin slipped though the crowd and joined us. "This was Sirius' idea by the way." He said. "Wanted to tell people the truth, so he is." My Godfather shrugged. "Someone owl the minister!" Draco yelled. "Oh shut up Draco, you big prat." Daphne yelled back. "You two." McGonagall pointed to Sirius and Lupin. "Come with me. The rest of you, breakfast, now!" She finished with a barking voice. "Come on." Harry pulled me through the muttering crowd, after McGonagall. "But, Breakfast." I protested. "She still has my broom, and don't you want to help Sirius prove his innocence?"

"Fine, just hang on." I slowed, spotting Ginny heading towards the Hall. "Oi! Ginny!" I yelled, beckoning the other redhead over. "Can you put this in my trunk?" I handed her my Firebolt and grinned at her shocked expression. "Only, I have to help Harry cause trouble so I don't really have time."

"It's not causing trouble, it's saving an innocent man from a terrible fate, not _come on._" Harry said quickly, taking my hand and dragging me though the stone corridors. We took several secret passageways to get up to Dumbledore's office, thinking that would be the place McGonagall took our Godfathers. "Oh, hello again Miss Potter." The gargoyle said as we approached. "Hello, did Professor McGonagall go up? With Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?" Harry said, rather rudely. "Well, you're _rude_. Just like your father, when ever one of his friends was in trouble, he'd come barging up here demanding to be let in. Then your mother would come storming round the corner and tell him off, before letting him in of-corse." The gargoyle chuckled. "Look, um, Sir-" I started, but the eagle cut me off. "Gary, my name, is Gary."

"Fine. Gary, we need to get into the Headmasters office. Will you let us? Only, we need to save an innocent man from going back to Azkaban, soooo. Please? Pretty please with a cheery on top?"

"Sure." Gary the gargoyle spun, revealing the stairs, as we stepped onto them he called after us. "_Be polite!" _

"Will do!" I called as the stairs began to move. It only took moment before we pulled to a stop outside the office door, raised and panicked voices sounding from within. Harry pushed the doors open with an almighty bang, electricity cracking in his hair, bouncing between his fingers. The minister, Sirius, Remus and an auburn haired woman who looked like Susan Bones looked up in surprise, the Minister was red in the face, he'd obviously been the one shouting. "Mr Potter! How did you get in here? Dumbledore you said no one would interrupt." The Minister exclaimed, sounding like a whiney child. "You know, if you _ask,_ Gary lets you up here_." _I shrugged.

"Gary, who the hell is Gary?" Sirius asked, confused. "The gargoyle." Remus explained. "Of course, how silly of me not to know." Sirius rolled his eyes before turning to Fudge, mmmm, Fudge. "Minister, please, just listen." Sirius pleaded, he was ignored as Fudge backed away from both Sirius and Remus, looking terrified. "Dumbledore, I'd like to bring a Dementor or two into the school, Sirius Black has lived too long. And I would also like to get rid of the _werewolf." _

Lightning cackled, the lights flicked and Harry stepped forward, glasses flashing. "Don't you dare." He said quietly, fists clenched. "Excuse me?" The minister rounded on us. "Don't you _dare _hurt our Godfathers." I snarled, feeling the pipes vibrating beneath me feet. Both the Minister and the red-haired woman looked at us in complete shock, the only thing Sirius noticed was Harry's lightning, who he was grinning at. Then, cold swept over the room, the glass began to frost and the Minister began to grin. "It's too late to stop us now, criminals shall be dealt with."

"Minister." The redhead leapt up from her seat, horror on her face. "This was not what we agreed, there was going to be a trial! A real one!"

"Oh, Madam Bones, we both know Sirius Black is guilty, no need to waste good money." The Minister shook his head sadly as large black shapes began to circle the windows, Harry winced slightly, rubbing his forehead. "It's fine Harry, it'll be ok." I muttered in his ear, feeling the smooth metal of my celestial bronze wand in my hand. "Minister, this is wrong!" Madam Bones protested. "The Ministry of Magic gives fair and just judgement to all! And we do _not _bring Dementors into a school without permission!"

The Dementors slid through the glass and began circling Sirius and Remus, The Minister looked on, overjoyed, Madam Bones looked rather panicked and Dumbledore was furious. "Cornelius!-" Dumbledore began but was cut of by the twin streams of silver pouring for mine and Harry's wands, forming gracefully into patronesses. The Dementors reared back and Remus dived for his wand which was sitting on Dumbledore's desk.


End file.
